A Little Christmas Love
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: After Shannon catches her boyfriend of two years, Randy Orton, in bed with another woman, she throws him out of her life and she is miserable and by herself a few days before Christmas...that is until Mr. Seth Rollins decides to be her special gift that Santa blessed her with and more.. (AU SMUT)


**As for anyone else who loves Seth Rollins as much as I do, I hope you enjoy this smutty Christmas special. **

**I own no one in this story, except my imagination of course ;) Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

Shannon was so angry and upset. It was only a week before Christmas and she went shopping to find her boyfriend of 2 years, Randy Orton, a special Christmas gift for him. She went shopping for the rest of her family and after she finished that up, she would be spending the rest of her weekend with her boyfriend, since she was off work for the whole Christmas Holiday. As she came inside the house from the freezing cold, she put her coat in the closet and along with the gift she had for him. She saw his car outside and she knew he was home.

¨Randy?¨ She called out for him. ¨Randy, where are you, baby?¨

She didn't hear anything but as she got upstairs, she heard some weird sounds...unusual sounds and it sounded like another female.

¨Randy...¨ She called out again.

Something in her gut told her something was not right, but her feet kept pushing her to keep walking. As she got closer, she heard some moaning, and it got louder and louder by the minute. Shannon's heart was beating as she heard it was coming from their bedroom. As she slowly pushed the door a little, her jaw dropped; Some blonde bimbo trick was bouncing up and down on Randy's cock as she was on top of him and he was fucking her hard, making her moan out his name and it looked as though he was on the verge of his release. They were sweating and they were so into the sex that they didn't even know that she walked into the room.

Shannon felt like everything was crashing down on her and her heart was cracking every second. Her pain was quickly replaced by anger as she busted that door down, scaring the hell out of both of them.

¨Babe!¨ Randy exclaimed out of surprise and shock that she was there. He pushed the girl off of him as Randy slipped on his boxers. ¨Listen, it's not what you think; she seduced-¨ But Shannon cut him off with a quickness as she landed a hard slap across his handsome face. It was so loud that it vibrated throughout the bedroom.

¨Get the fuck out of my house...and out of my life, you disgusting asshole.¨ Shannon said calmly but her voice was filled with rage.

¨Listen, Shannon, I-¨ But Shannon cut his ass off quick. She wasn't in the mood for anymore of his lies and his bullshit.

¨Randy I am trying my best to keep cool but if you don't get out of my house within 3 seconds, I will kill you, and that bitch up and don't think I won't get a little crazy.¨ Shannon said as she pulled out a baseball bat from the closet. The girl slipped on her clothes trying to hide behind Randy but it wasn't going to work.

¨Bitch, he ain't gonna save your ass! Now get out!" Shannon screamed at them as she swung the bat over at them. They ran down the steps with Randy tripping and she hit Randy on his leg with the bat as they scrambled out the door. Shannon went upstairs and quickly grabbed a box, full of his clothes and his other things and tossed them out on the lawn, where Randy quickly grabbed them, wearing only his jeans.

¨Find somewhere else to live, you son of a bitch!¨ Shannon screamed out at him. Him and the girl pulled out of the driveway and Shannon slammed the door.

She felt the rage disappear and instead the tears came to her eyes as she sat on the couch and started crying. After two years, she never suspected that the man she loved would betray her like this and break her heart. She loved him so much and they haven't spent that many Christmases together, due to the fact that Randy had his own corporate business of real estate and financial and he was always out on the road, doing business trips. But even when she was home alone, missing him like Randy, she didn't dare step out with another man. She was always faithful to Randy, whether their relationship had its ups and downs. But it was close to Christmas, and the happy spirit she was feeling went straight to hell of her heart being broken once again.

* * *

It was a day before Christmas Eve and Shannon was starting to feel better, but not by much. She cleaned her whole house of Randy's personal belongings, the gift she had bought for him, and she got rid of everything they had together. She couldn't even sleep in her own bed, the bed THEY slept on together, before he brought that whore into their bed. She admit, she did have suspicions about his possible creeping, but she took them as a sign of stress and Randy would always butter her up and make her feel good, making her forget any doubts she had in Randy and in their relationship. But this really broke her heart, because now, she was alone on Christmas and she had no one to spend it with. She decided to get herself drunk for the night. Nothing wrong with celebrating the holidays with a bit of a buzz flowing in your system, right?

She was just leaving work and then she drove to the store to pick up a few things to make a strawberry margarita and then she would be at home, watching some movies and eating her chocolate chip Christmas cookies that she made. After she picked up a few things from the store, she left out, only to see it snowing again, only it was a little harder this time. She had to hurry this up if she wanted to get back home before it got worse. She hopped inside the car and then she pulled off as she was trying to see clearly through the snow that was piling up on her windows. She was on the highway and she had to be careful, knowing that this was the most dangerous part of driving home in the snow and that was the ice. Just then, her car pulled to a stop. She tried turning the engine on and off but there was no sign of movement within the car.

¨Oh no, not now.¨ Shannon grumbled angrily. She got out the car as the cold windy air was hitting her face and she opened the hood and smoke was coming out of it. She then realized that her engine died, which made her even more angry.

¨Why me, why now?¨ She screamed angrily as she kicked the car tire. She left her cellphone at home because it was getting charged. It was freezing cold and she just wanted to go home. Her Christmas weekend was already horrible; first Randy broke her heart, her car wouldn't stop, and now the snow was coming in faster, making her cold and possibly coming down with frostbite, losing sensation in her hands and face.

¨Excuse me, can I help you miss?¨ She heard a voice call out to her.

She turned around and saw a black Mercedes Benz pull up right beside her. He rolled down the window and there was a man who looked absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't see much due to the snow coming down but she could easily tell that his dark brown eyes were sexy and she bit her lip, thinking about them already. But it went away as soon as she started shivering and she knew she needed the man's help

¨Um, yes. My car has a flat tire and I left my cellphone at home.¨ Shannon said tiredly.

The man smiled at her kindly as he stepped out of the car and went over to her. She was right; He was very handsome, and he looked like the kind of guy that could get any girl pregnant just by looking at her. He was 6 ft 1, He had black shoulder length hair that was part blonde and it was pulled into a short low ponytail and he had a nice beard that he kept very well trimmed. And with a sexy voice like his; God help her, but he looked so damn yummy.

¨Why don't you go wait in my car and I'll see if I can call Triple AA?¨ He said kindly. Shannon nodded as he opened the car door for her and she slid inside the warmth that was invading on the outside of her body. The heat was already on and the seats were warm as well. She looked out the window to see that he was calling them and he talked with them for a few minutes and then he hung up the phone and then he grabbed her bags, and he stepped inside the car with her. Shannon was still freezing but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

¨They will be here in two hours.¨ He told her. ¨They will be taking the car into the shop to make sure it will be in good condition.¨

¨Great.¨ Shannon said bitterly. ¨Now I don't even have my car.¨

The man chuckled softly and Shannon was about to narrow her eyes at him until he gave her a smirk that could make her quiver, despite her anger. What could she say; Shannon had a fiery temper that was not to be fucked with.

¨Before you start to scratch my eyes out, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about the car, because I'll take you home.¨

¨Thanks, but you don't have to do this Mr..¨

¨Seth Rollins.¨ He said as he grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. Shannon felt a blush creep up to her neck and onto her light brown cheeks.

¨I-I'm Shannon.¨ She stuttered for a moment but she cleared her throat to regain her composure and she gave him a small friendly smile.

¨A very beautiful name, for a beautiful woman like you.¨ He says, giving her another smirk.

¨Flattery won't get you any brownie points, Mr. Rollins.¨ Shannon said with some sass to her tone. Seth couldn't help but chuckle at her once again as he started the car.

¨I'm not looking for brownie points, sweetheart; I'm just simply telling the truth.¨ He said as they pulled off from the curb and they went on driving onto the road.

As Shannon was telling Seth the directions on how to get to her house, they made some small talk on the way there: They talked about where they work, what kind of hobbies they liked to do, what they had planned for the holidays, among other things as well. Shannon was already feeling more and more of an attraction to Seth. She barely knew him but that didn't stop her from getting goosebumps on her skin every time he talked in that sexy voice of his.

¨Your boyfriend sounds like a very lucky man..¨ He said as he made a right turn and they were in her neighborhood.

¨No..actually me and my boyfriend broke up.¨ Shannon said sadly. ¨I caught him in bed with another woman.¨

¨He was obviously a stupid child.¨ Seth told her as they were 10 minutes away from her house. ¨He took the easy way out because he couldn't a woman like you.¨

¨I'm just being me.¨ Shannon said with a slight shrug.

¨Even better, beautiful.¨ He said with a grin.

Shannon blushed again and Seth chuckled as they found her house and then he pulled up to her driveway. He turned off the engine and they were silent for about 5 minutes as the snow started to slow down.

¨Thank you for the ride..and for umm..well taking me home.¨ Shannon said, smiling at him.

¨No problem.¨ He said.

¨Well, I know your girlfriend is probably waiting for you so you might wanna get-¨

¨I'm single actually. My ex wasn't exactly faithful either.¨ He said, sighing a little.

¨I'm sorry to hear that.¨ Shannon said softly.

¨No need to be, beautiful. It's a good thing I took the opportunity to snatch you when I could.¨ He said with a wink. Shannon felt everything inside of her start to quiver that she knew that she had to get out of the car and into the house before she did or said something stupid.

¨Well, goodbye, and Merry Christmas.¨ She said nervously as she opened the car door, getting her bags. But then Seth stopped her, grabbing her hand. As she opened it, she saw that there was a number inside and it was his cell number.

¨Just in case, you need anything, of course.¨ He said with his sexy grin.

¨Thank you..¨ She said. She wrote her number down in the palm of his hand, since they didn't have a pen and paper of course so they had to work with what they got.

¨See you around...Seth.¨ Shannon said as she closed the door and waved goodbye.

¨I know I will.¨ He replied back to her as she made her way up to the steps to her house and she put her key in the door and headed inside. She looked out the window to see him pull out of the driveway and then he took off in a different direction. She set her bags on the kitchen counter and she couldn't help but think about what just happened.

* * *

An hour went by and she finished making her strawberry margarita. But just as she was about to sit down, she heard her phone ring. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered the phone.

¨Hello?¨ She answered.

¨Hello Shannon...it's me..¨

Shannon bit her lip, a small smile playing on her lips. It was Seth Rollins; that sexy, smooth bastard.

''Hello there, how may I help you, Mr. Rollins?¨ She asked in curiosity as she sipped her drink.

''Nothing much sweetheart. Just wanted to check on you for the moment.¨ He told her with a slight chuckle.''

''Well, I am doing just fine sweetheart, thank you for asking.¨ She told him as she sat up. ¨But you know, I can't help but to wonder that you are calling me for something else as well.''

¨So what if I am?¨ Seth questioned her. He wanted to play with her and see what was going on in the mind of this sexy chocolate woman.

''Well then, I'll just have to play this game as well, but there's no need too, considering that I'm going to win.'' Shannon said with confidence.

''Well then, with all fun and games aside, I have a question for you.'' He said.

''What would the question be, Mr. Rollins?" Shannon asked him, putting her drink down and sitting up.

"Well, there's a Christmas Party tomorrow evening at my job; How would you like to be my date?" He asked her softly.

Shannon thought about it as she looked around her living room; Even with the decorations hung and looking beautiful and festive, she was pretty lonely..and Seth was very handsome, so she figured why not right? She needed something to do to get out of the house and what better way than to go to a nice Christmas party of a very sweet, handsome man who was able to take her out.

"Ok then. That sounds like a plan.'' Shannon told him, smiling. ''What time?''

''I'll pick you up around 7:30.'' He told her softly. ''No games, Shannon. I'll be prepared, and I expect you to be too.''

And he ended the call and Shannon put hers' back on the charger. She sighed happily, knowing that she wasn't going to spending her Christmas alone for a little while. Now all she had to do was think of something to wear for him and to try to calm down the nerves that were riling up in her stomach.

* * *

It was Christmas eve and it was almost 5 minutes till 7:30. Shannon fixed her strapless black dress, her black pumps, and styled up her hair with a silver butterfly clip, and then she put on some light makeup. She grabbed her black clutch and then she heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath as she headed downstairs and then she opened the door to see Seth in a black suit and tie.

His black shoulder length hair was in a short ponytail and she could smell his his sweet cologne with a hint of spice combined with it. Seth's breath hitched and she could hear a faint growl as he took in her whole physical form in that tight black strapless dress she wore. His eyes drank in her curves and she bit her lip, seeing that his eyes got darker the more he took in her beauty.

''You look incredibly beautiful, sweetheart.'' He whispered to her.

''Thank you.'' Shannon said with a soft smile. ''You look amazing...I mean, wow.''

Seth chuckled as he took her hand in his and she closed the door as they headed out to his car. He opened the door for her, being the gentlemen that he is and she slid into his leather seats as he hopped in the car as well and turned on the heat. He started the engine and then they pulled off and they were on their way to the Christmas party.

The building was huge and when they got to the party, the room was packed but it was very spacious and well put together. There was a huge Christmas tree in the corner and all of the decorations were festive and elegant. Shannon walked into the room as Seth had his arm wrapped around her curvy waist. Seth greeted some of his co-workers and Shannon shook their hands, greeting with them and making small talk as well. She saw that there was a snack table across the room and that they had punch and Christmas cookies.

''Would you like anything to drink, sweetheart?'' Seth asked her, stroking her cheek with his index finger.

''Sure, that would be nice.'' Shannon told him. As he made his way across the room to get her the drink, she talked with a few people, starting to feel a little comfortable, considering that she barely knew anyone here. As she was about to sit down, some guy grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

''My, you look very yummy tonight.'' The guy said to her. His breath smelt bad and he seemed like a creep.

''I don't know you dude, can you please leave me alone?'' Shannon told him nicely but firmly.

''I don't like taking no for an answer'' He told her with a snarl forming on his lips.

''Well then you're going to have to get use to it, now get off of me.'' Shannon told him, getting slightly irritated that he would not go away.

Just in time, Seth came back with her punch. Seth's eyes narrowed at the man who still had her arm in his hand but his hand fell down to his sides.

''Is there a problem?'' Seth asked him, narrowing his eyes at the guy.

''No sir, just trying to be friendly.'' the guy said holding his hands up in defense.

''It seems to me that you were being a little too friendly.'' Seth told him, his tone was dripping with venom. ''I would suggest you leave my date alone, or you can find yourself celebrating your holiday with your face plastered on the concrete floor, along with the fact that you will be homeless.''

The guy immediately backed away and nodded to Shannon who snarled at him as he walked away. Seth couldn't help but smile at her fiery attitude.

''What?'' She said as she sipped her fruit punch drink.

''I'll have to keep my eye on you, naughty girl.'' Seth said. ''Someone might take you home before I do.''

''I don't think you have to worry about that, Rollins.'' Shannon said with a form of a smile. ''Who was that creep anyway?''

''He's one of the people that work for me.'' Seth said as he sipped his drink. ''He's very annoying, slightly stupid and he talks too much but he's got good skill with my business.''

''Well, he comes off as a creep.''

''He didn't hurt you, did he?'' Seth asked with some concern.

''No, I'm ok.'''Shannon told him, reassuring him that she was ok. ''Besides, I know how to fight idiots off.''

''Well I can't blame him for one thing''

''And what's that?''

Seth placed her hand on the lower curve of her back as he bent his lips close to her ear.

''With the way you look so beautiful and desirable tonight, I wouldn't mind wanting every piece of you right now.'' He whispered to her.

Shannon inwardly moaned and she could see Seth's lips curve into a smile. God, what was this man doing to her?

The party went on for awhile as they talked, laughed and had some dinner with the other co-workers. But all the while, Seth kept doing the smallest things to her to have her panties all soaked. He would nibble on her ear, run his hand up her thigh and then on the curve of her back, and then every so often, he would place a soft peck on her cheek and she would wind up blushing, no matter how much she would try to hide it.

The night was over as they all made a toast to the New Years coming up soon and then they each said their goodbyes to each other. Seth helped Shannon outside the building as they walked outside to his car. Shannon hadn't had fun like this in awhile. And getting to know Seth even more, she really did like him and could possibly hope to spend time with him like this in the near future. As Seth was driving, she knew that he was going to take her home and then they would never see each other again. All good things had to come to an end right? But to her surprise, Seth took a different direction; one that was not the way to her house.

''Um, that's not the way to my house.'' Shannon said with confusion. Seth gave her a grin as he raised her hand, placing another soft kiss on it.

''Who said anything about letting you go home alone?''

''But-''

''But nothing sweetheart.'' He said softly. ''You're going home..but it will be with me.''

* * *

They arrived to his house and Shannon stepped out to see it; It was a beautiful mansion and there was a flowing fountain near the statue. It looked exquisite and for some reason, Shannon felt out of place. She saw that the snow was coming down again and Seth placed an arm around her waist.

''Come on now, we can't have you in this cold already.'' Seth said, tracing his finger on her cheek. Shannon nodded as they both headed up the steps and they went inside the house.

Shannon couldn't help but take this place in awe; There was a beautiful fireplace with a Christmas tree that was lighting up. The furniture was cream colored and it was simple yet expensive. Shannon was afraid to even touch anything, in fear that she might break something. Seth came back from the kitchen, handing her two glasses of champagne.

''Thank you Seth.'' Shannon said as she took the drink from him, sipping on it.

''No problem.'' Seth said to her as he sat down on the sofa. ''Sit down with me, and relax.''

''You sure?'' Shannon said with an eyebrow raise.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Seth told her, taking her hand and sitting her down. ''No need to be nervous, Shannon.''

'' I can't help it.'' Shannon said as she took a few more sips from her wine. ''You seem pretty powerful.''

''I am much more than that, honey.'' Seth said as his brown eyes darkened a bit.

''I can believe it.'' Shannon said nervously, swirling her glass of wine. ''Fact is better than fiction right?''

''That depends...'' Seth said as he sipped more of his wine glass.

''On what?'' Shannon said as she got up and went to the window to see the snow falling down on the ground, looking beautiful. She looked to see Seth right behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and moving her hair back to the side.

''If you are ready for the unexpected that's been known to happen.'' He whispered to her, his lips inches away from touching her earlobe. ''Like this...''

And before Shannon could respond, Seth turned her around and kissed her passionately. He sucked in her bottom lip as Shannon slowly but eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He shoved his tongue inside of her mouth, sucking it softly but firmly, hearing her moan as she kissed him further. She ran her hands up his hard chest as he softly spanked her ass and grabbed it roughly, making her moan out as he deepened the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip.

They both came up for air as they looked into each others' eyes, burning with lust, but it was more so with Seth as every color in Seth's eyes were turning darker and darker. Then he swiftly picked up Shannon in his arms.

'' It's time that I enjoy my little Christmas present.'' He said with a growl as they headed upstairs.

* * *

By the time they made it to the bedroom, Seth pushed Shannon up against the wall and attacked her neck as he unzipped the back of her dress, revealing her black and red lace bra and matching panties. He started mouthing at her breast through her bra, making her arch her back as he ripped the bra off of her. He pinned both of her arms up against the wall and then he gave her another sloppy kiss as both of their tongues battled for dominance, which Seth won in a matter of seconds.

His other hand went down and cupped her pussy, using his index finger to rub against her wet folds through her panties. He sucked on his index finger as he slid her panties to the side and slide his finger inside her tight wet centre. Shannon whimpered as he kissed her, slowly fingering her as her pussy tightened around his finger. He slipped another one in and then he started fingering her faster and deeper as she squirmed in front of me, biting her bottom lip.

He slipped his fingers out of her and then he sucked on both of them as she grabbed his hand and sucked them in her mouth as well. Shannon pulled off his jacket and his shirt, as Seth and her both fell back on the bed, and Seth got on top of her, straddling her. He pulled off her bra and then he squeezed her breasts, massaging them gently but firmly.

He started sucking on her right nipple, swirling his tongue on them, making them into hard little pebbles. Shannon grabbed his thick hair, pulling on it and moaning as he bit down on them, making her squeal out in pleasure. He placed feather kisses as he went down past her stomach and then when she at least expected it, she could feel his tongue, slipping into her wet folds.

''Oh fuck...'' Shannon moaned out. Seth was pulling her panties down completely and then he put her legs on his shoulders as he started attacking her pussy, lapping at her juices with long strokes and swirling his tongue around them, teasing her nub as he pressed his tongue against it.

Shannon was moving her hips along with the movements of his tongue but at the rate he was going, she knew she would be cumming any minute now. She could see Seth's brown eyes staring at her as he slurped up her pussy.

''So fucking sweet baby'' Seth whispered as he licked it faster and faster. Shannon knew she was on her brink of an orgasm and she couldn't hold it any longer. He sucked on her clit with force, biting on it and Shannon knew that it was a done deal for her.

''Ohhh fuck!'' Shannon screamed out and then her juices squirted into his mouth as he swallowed all of them and then he licked her pussy lips clean, leaving them with a soft kiss.

Seth stood up and Shannon weakly got up to pull his pants down, to reveal his boxers and his cock popped out of the hole of the center of his boxers, standing tall and erect. Seth had his fingers through her hair, taking out the butterfly clip that was holding her hair up and he let it fall loosely down past to her shoulders.

''Suck me, baby.'' Seth whispered to her, his voice thick with lust for her. Shannon wasted no time as she slid her mouth onto his rock hard member and she started pumping away at his cock, bobbing her head up and down, sucking it furiously. She wanted to give Seth pleasure, the same way he pleasured her.

She looked up at Seth as he had the look of lust and wanting written all over his face. He grabbed the back of her neck and then he started fucking her mouth as her lips and tongue went straight to work into making him cum. Seth groaned loudly as he pumped into her mouth faster and the more she deep throat him, the more he was sweating and he looked as though he was going to break, which brought Shannon some joy for herself into having him come so close to his pleasure.

¨Ahhhh..ahhhh shit!'' Seth's voice went hoarse as he shot his load down her throat, with his cream filling her mouth and it was so much that Shannon couldn't swallow it all so it went down on the bed and it was all over her breasts. Seth smiled at her, taking in this sexy sight of her.

Seth grabbed a condom from his nightstand and then he slipped it on as he pushed Shannon back, with his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it lightly. Shannon moaned out with anticipation and with her nerves spiraling all over the place, she wasn't sure what to think, but her eyes did all the talking as Seth looked into them and he could see that she wanted this as much as he did. He bent over and he kissed her softly.

''You are so fucking beautiful, baby.'' Seth whispered to her. Then he shoved his length into her cunt without warning. Shannon screamed out, clutching her nails in his back, scratching him up possibly, but Seth didn't seem to mind or pay attention. He waited a few minutes until she was used to his length, which was very big. Then he started moving inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She held onto him as he started picking up the pace. It hurt but yet it felt so good.

''You are so tight baby...'' Seth moaned out as he started pumping into her, harder and deeper within her walls.

''Fuck Seth...sso good...oh god.'' Shannon moaned louder as she moved her hips along with him. He started quickening his pace as there was skin slapping skin. He kept hitting her spot over and over again to the point where it hurt for Shannon, but it was in a good way. Seth bit down on her neck, bruising it and he took in her scent of honey and sugar, but it didn't stop the rough fucking he was giving her. Before Shannon could reach to her climax, Seth slowed it down, causing her to whine with disappointment, but Seth only smirked at her as he pulled her up and then he laid down while she was now on top of him.

''Ride me, gorgeous.'' Seth growled at her.

Shannon wasted no time as she started bouncing on his length, with her hair all over the place and both of their bodies now covered in sweat. Seth looked up at Shannon with how much pleasure her body was in; her chest was bouncing up and down, she was moaning loudly in pleasure and she was doing some serious lip biting and eye rolling.

''That's it gorgeous, keep going...'' He groaned as he had her hands on her hips, squeezing them. ''Fuck, your pussy feels so good.''

Shannon started slowing down her movements just to catch her breath but Seth on the other hand, didn't want to slow down. He pulled her down onto his cock as he started thrusting up into her roughly, making her pant and scratch on his chest.

''This is MY fucking pussy, do you understand me?'' Seth ordered. But Shannon was too wrapped in the pleasure of his cock to even answer. So Seth smacked her ass hard, making her gasp out.

''I said, do you understand me?!'' He called out once again.

''YES!'' Shannon whimpered out.

''Yes what?'' He yelled out.

''Yes sir!'' Shannon moaned out as he fucked her harder to an incredible speed. The sweat on his hard body was just enough to make her cum dangerously hard, and that's what Seth was planning on doing. They would both get their Christmas present tonight: pleasure.

''FUCK, I'm cumming!'''Shannon screamed out and then as Seth drilled his cock into her one more time, she started cumming everywhere as he leaked onto the bedspread. Seth pumped into her a few more times before he gritted his teeth,indicating that he was going to cum

''FUCK!'' Seth's teeth clenched as he shot his load into the latex condom.

He pumped into her a few more times before she fell down on his chest. He removed the hair from her face and then he placed soft kisses all over her face and then on those plump lips of hers, licking them lightly. In a few seconds later, he could hear a soft snore and Seth chuckled as he stroked her back, letting his eyes shut for the rest of Christmas Eve.

* * *

The next morning, Shannon woke up and saw that it was Christmas morning. She sat up and stretched her arms and just as she sensed it, she saw Seth come into their bedroom with two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and some chocolate chip cookies. Shannon smiled as she took the warm mug from Seth and had a few sips as he fed her a chocolate chip cookie.

''Last night was...wow.'' Shannon said with a small blush on her cheeks. ''Well, that was unexpected.''

''More like a miracle.'' Seth smiled as he sipped his cocoa.

''A Christmas miracle, at that.'' she said.

They both shared a kiss, tasting the warm chocolate on each other.

''Merry Christmas, Shannon.'' Seth said to her softly.

''Merry Christmas to you, Seth Rollins.'' Shannon said softly as she smiled at him. ''So what do you have planned for New Years?''

''I believe I can show you a few things...'' Seth said as he put his mug down, kissing her lips, biting on them gently. ''Why don't you lay back and I'll show you...''

And with that, Shannon's Christmas turned out to be the greatest one yet.

**THE END**


End file.
